


Tickling and Flirting

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Crushes, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: HS AU where Logan and Virgil are brothers and Roman is frustrated with Virgil always picking on him. [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]I love feedback! Critique is greatly appreciated!Warnings: i dont want to romanticize the idea that being mean to someone shows interest, this is more being a nuisance than bullying and i dont want it to come off that way





	1. Chapter 1

“How do you put up with him?” Roman groaned and he gracelessly dropped his backpack and slumped back in an armchair.

Logan looked up from his book. “What are you referring to?”

“Virgil! How are you brothers with the darkest and most feared kid in school? Who’s also an asshole?”

“I’d say he’s just as rude and inconsiderate as you can be, Roman. He never hurts anyone, he just tends to have an abrasive attitude.” Logan explained, covering up the real reason Virgil had been messing with Roman.

“Whatever, he’s still annoying.”

“What did he do this time?”

“He called me a royal pain, flicked me in the head, then rolled his eyes at me!”

Logan put down his book and gave him an ‘are you serious?’ look. “That’s what makes him such an ‘asshole’?”

“Well, it’s still annoying.” Roman huffed. “How do you deal with him?”

At that moment the door opened and in walked mister Virgil Sanders himself, ripped skinny jeans, patchwork hoodie and all.

“Sup, Lo? Sup, Royal pain?”

“See what I mean?!” Roman growled. Virgil ruffed up roman’s hair as he walked by. Logan didn’t miss the slight pinkness in Virgil’s cheeks as he plopped himself on the couch.

“Not my fault you can’t handle a nickname.” Virgil scoffed. Roman growled.

“Well, in the past,” Logan pondered aloud. “When I found him to be too much, I’d just tickle him.”

The room went silent.

“Logan you are dead to me.” Virgil groaned.

“Not the first time you’ve said that.”

“Wait.” Roman said with a grin beginning to grow. “You mean to tell me, Virgil Sanders is ticklish?”

“Well in the past, it was the only way I could get him to apologize for anything or stop bugging me. If he’s even half as ticklish now as he was then-”

“Logan shut your mouth.” Virgil growled. Logan only smirked at him.

Roman turned to him with a grin. “You are so in for it.”

Virgil didn’t have be told twice, he bolted from the couch and Roman quickly followed. Logan just chuckled and returned to his book.

Roman couldn’t believe it. That little punk who always had a smartass answer for everything, and the kid who had been bugging him all year… could be reduced to giggles by wiggling fingers?

He couldn’t wait to test it out… but first he had to catch him.

With a final sprint, Roman lunged forward and grabbed Virgil’s hoodie, dragging him to the ground. 

Virgil began fumbling for the zipper to try and get his jacket off so he could escape. As soon as it was undone, Roman just grabbed his ankle and tripped him before pinning him down on his back.

“Roman, you little bastard! if you even touch me-!”

Roman sneered. “Oh come on. After all your little pranks throughout the year… glitter bombing my locker, drenching me after practice… I so deserve this.”

Virgil wouldn’t argue, he’d been a bit of a dick to Roman.

Well he wouldn’t have to continue being a dick if Roman wasn’t so clueless as to why he was paying so much attention to him!

Oh god… and now Roman… football player Roman was pinning him to the floor, about to tickle him…

Virgil wished he could’ve willed his rising blush away but that was not the case.

Roman grinned. “Speechless? You? This is hilarious. For the first time ever you don’t have some snarky comeback.”

Virgil growled like a dog ready to bite his hand off.

Roman used one hand to keep Virgil’s wrists pinned above his head and he wiggled his fingers at Virgil with his other hand.

Virgil trembled at the sight.

God he spent so much time keeping up his badass appearance and now Roman was about to tickle him… Bye-bye reputation!

Roman started softly wiggling his fingers at Virgil’s side. Virgil flinched and stiffened, using all his willpower to prevent a smile.

“G-Guess… Lo was wr-wrong. M’not t-ticklish anymore.” Virgil was surprised he got through without any obvious tip offs to his lie… but Roman seemed to see right through it.

“Really? Are you sure?” Roman sped up his fingers so he was skittering his fingers up and down Virgil’s side.

Virgil bit into his tongue. Don’t smile, don’t smile, don’t smile!

Roman suddenly gasped. “You can smile! And not just one of your little half-smirks.” 

It was true, Virgil, despite his best efforts, was grinning ear-to-ear, and Roman felt his heart melt at the sight.

“This is amazing. From now on whenever you prank me I can just tickle you. And think about it… if you embarrass me in front of everyone i’ll show the entiiiiire school how ticklish you are. That should keep you from flour bombing me again!”

Virgil felt his face blossom bright red at the thought and Roman laughed victoriously.

“Now let’s hear your laugh. Your tickle-laugh, not the kind of laugh you make when you smash mashed potatoes in my hair.”

Roman tried scratching at his underarms, but he still held out, though now he was shaking from holding in his laughter. So he tried his belly next. Roman slipped his hand under Virgil’s t-shirt and began skittering and poking the soft flesh beneath.

“PFTAHAHA! Prihihihincey- yohohou dihihihihick!”

Roman felt his eyes widen.

Virgil was… beautiful. His features softened when he laughed like this. He was giggling like a kid… He tossed his head back and giggled helplessly, his smile wide and his hair messy from the struggle as a brilliant pink blush extended across his adorable face. 

Roman shook his head to snap himself out of it. This was Virgil we were talking about! He was an asshole! 

Well… really he just did pranks and teased Roman… kind of like how Roman acts to his little brother.

And the pranks were never mean…

And Virgil always seemed to make sure he was okay…

Stop it!

Roman snapped himself out of his whirlpool of thoughts before it went somewhere embarrassing.

Focus, Prince Roman!

“Awww, the little punk can’t handle a little tickling, huh?” Roman teased, his fingers exploring all over Virgil’s sensitive belly. “That’s all it takes?”

“Shuhuhut uhuhuhup, yohohou fuhuhucking ahahahasshole!” Virgil giggled.

“I don’t think I will. What are you gonna do about it, huh? You’re just a ticklish ball of nerves.” Roman stuck a finger in Virgil’s belly button and laughed when it made Virgil honest to god squeal.

“AHA- Nohohoho wahahahahait! Dohohohohohohon’t!” Virgil’s giggles steadily grew in volume until he was full on laughing.

Roman grinned and even giggled to himself. “Your navel’s a weak spot, huh?” He began swirling a finger in said navel. Virgil bucked and shrieked, giving out deep belly laughs. His eyes screwed shut as tears of mirth began to form in the corners of his eyes.

“PLEHEHEHEASE STOHOHOHOHOP! PLEHEHEHEHEASE! IHIHIT TIHIHIHICKLES SOHO MUHUHUHUHUHUCH!”

Roman gawked. He was saying ‘please’? He was BEGGING from being tickled? Virgil freakin’ Sanders?!

“Roman, don’t make him pass out! Last time I did that he was not happy.” Logan called.

Virgil had been tickled to passing out? He was that ticklish?

Oh- right.

Roman lifted his hands to stop the tickling.

Virgil went limp, panting and blushing up a storm between residual giggles. 

Virgil looked up at him with a half-smirk. “Ihi wihihill soho behehehe getting pahayback later.”

“Good luck with that, Tickle-Me-Elmo.”

Roman stood up and offered Virgil a hand who gratefully accepted it. Virgil smirked and gave him a punch to the shoulder. “Dick move.”

Roman bit his lip, still seeing Virgil’s messy hair and residual blush.

God how was he so cute-

Roman coughed. “I-I think I best be going. I’ll visit Logan later.” Roman rushed out of there, trying to cover his blush.

Virgil smiled and sighed before returning to the living room with Logan.

“So, how did it go?” Logan asked with a knowing smile.

“Why is he so clueless?!” Virgil groaned and covered his face.

“Maybe you could act like a normal human being and simply tell him how you feel instead of flirting through antagonistic means.”

“I’d actually rather die.” Virgil grumbled.

“You might be tickled to death.” Logan snickered. 

Virgil remembered Roman’s face when he was pinned. His smile, his hair, his-

Virgil groaned loudly and hid in his hoodie, though Logan could see the blush creeping down his neck. He just shook his head at his lovesick brother and returned to reading his book.


	2. Chapter 2

Roman stretched as he walked out of the Locker room door. Another great practice! He loved being the quarterback. He was the star.

He waved goodbye to a few of his teammates and exited the school.

“Heads up, Princey!”

Roman turned and-

SPLAT! SPLAT!

“What the-?” Roman looked down to see himself covered in hot pink glittery paint.

Virgil was by the door, tossing a paint balloon up and down with a shit-eating grin. He threw one again and it hit Roman in the head, splattering him with more paint.

“Lookin’ good, Princey. Pink really is your color.” Virgil snickered.

“VIRGIL!” Roman shouted.

“What? Don’t like the color? I picked it especially for you, y’know.” Virgil said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

“Now I have to go wash off!” Roman groaned and marched back into the school. 

“Have fun with that, Royal Pain!” Virgil gave a sarcastic wave and laughed.

Roman huffed as he entered the locker room again.

“Whoa, Roman, what happened to you?” One of his teammates asked.

“Virgil Sanders happened.”

The locker room erupted with laughter.

“What is this? The third time this week he’s pranked you?” His friend, Remy, elbowed another teammate with a teasing grin. 

“Wash it off, Princey.” Another guy slapped him in the back. They all laughed… but in a friendly way. He knew his team was just teasing him.

Roman huffed and went to his locker to grab some soap and a new shirt.

When he opened it a nice new white folded-up shirt fell out. There was a sticky note attached to it. Roman picked it up and read it.

“Since your old shirt got a new paint job.

\- V”

Beside that in his locker was a small bottle of shampoo made for getting dye and paint out of hair.

Roman blinked at it… and smiled. Virgil’s pranks were never too mean.

Roman shut his locker and left to wash off.

About 15 minutes later (the paint oddly enough washed right off) Roman exited the shower and got redressed. Most of his team had left to grab some Sonic. Roman had told them to just grab him a hot dog while he washed off, so they left without him. Which wasn’t really a big deal.

Roman walked out of the locker room to see who else standing there?

“Aw, all my hard work washed down the drain. And after all that hard work trying to find a color as extra as you are.” Virgil smirked and shoved his phone in his pocket. 

“Hardy-har, Virgil.” Roman rolled his eyes.

“Hey, it gave me a good laugh.” Virgil shot back with a grin.

Good laugh…

Roman remembered what had happened a couple days ago.

“You have the audacity to embarrass me in front of my team (He wasn’t really embarrassed), and then laugh? I’ll give you something laugh about!” Roman stepped forward and grabbed Virgil’s sides, pulling the smaller man towards him and digging his fingers into his belly. 

“PFftahaha- nohoho! Rohohohohohahahaha!” Virgil giggled helplessly and wriggled in Roman’s hold. 

“Hey, you should’ve expected this. I’m surprised you didn’t see this coming!” Roman giggled and poked Virgil’s belly button a few times.

Virgil squealed and threw his head back onto Roman’s shoulder, his face turning an interesting shade of pink.” Nononononono- nahahahaha! Nohohohot thehehehere yohohou ahahasshahahat!”

Roman grinned as Virgil let out deep belly laughter that was almost too pure to describe. The most he heard from Virgil usually were his mocking-laughs or small snickers, but this laugh was loud, proud, and absolutely adorable. 

“Whoa, are we interrupting something?” Roman heard Remy snicker. He looked up to see his team with their food from Sonic.

Roman let Virgil go and just smiled. “Just getting some payback.”

Virgil looked up and went red as a tomato.

“You gonna introduce us to your boyfriend, Ro?” One of his teammates laugh.

“D- ah- uh, boyfriend?” Virgil sputtered. “H-him? That’s a- uh- absurd.” Virgil looked down and quickly shuffled off.

“Heh, what’s up with him?” Remy asked Roman with a punch to his shoulder.

Roman watched as Virgil scurried off.

“I think… I might know.”


	3. Chapter 3

Roman found himself yet again at the Sander’s house. He needed to know if his hunch was right, and Logan might be able to give him an answer.

“Knock knock, nefarious nerd!” Roman called. Soon the door answered with Logan cocking an eyebrow at him.

“Can I help you, Roman?”

Roman stepped inside. “Yes, you can. I have a- uh, question to ask you.”

Now that he was about to ask it he was feeling nervous.

“Then please ask.” Logan walked to his chair and sat down with an expectant look.

Roman took a breath. “W-Well you know how Virgil’s been, uh, p-pretty… y’know, uh- mean…ish?”

Wow he was stammering more than he’d thought.

“Um… Yes?”

“I-Is it- well in case he- uh, told you. D-Do you think it’s cause he… has a… crush on me?”

The following pause was torture.

“To put it simply… DUH!”

Roman blinked.

Logan had a slightly amused smirk.

“I’m surprised it took you this long to figure it out.”

Roman felt his jaw drop.

He DID have a crush on him!

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?!”

“He had me promise not to tell you, but I feel simply confirming your suspicions does not breach this verbal agreement. And even if it does… watching him pine is getting infuriating.” Logan picked a book off the nearby side table and opened it, as if he hadn’t just dropped a huge bombshell on Logan.

“I-I… he… HE DOES?!”

“Yes. Now, please do something about it.”

Wow. Big baddy Virgil Sanders, the hot not-so-bad bad boy… Wow.

“You cannot do anything about it by standing in my living room.” Logan flicked his eyes up from his book.

Roman felt his face flush from his wandering mind. He quickly excused himself and left for home.

Now… what to do about it?

…

Lunchtime. Perfect.

Roman needed to talk to Virgil, and the best way to do that, was to give him an opening and wait.

He ordered mashed potatoes for lunch. Which Virgil just LOVED to-

“Sup, Prince Potatoes?”

…smash in his hair.

A couple other kids snickered at Roman who now had mashed potatoes dripping off his head.

“Hey, I think it’s an improvement.” Virgil crossed his arms and grinned.

“Great, now I have to go wash off!”

Roman wasn’t actually mad. He left for the washroom and started clearing the food from his hair.

Shortly after, Virgil followed him into the restroom with that shit-eating grin of his.

“Lookin’ good, Princey.” He snickered. 

Roman turned to him, not with his usual look of frustration… but with one of confidence. 

“I know why you do this.” Roman grinned at Virgil’s sudden look of vulnerability.

Virgil coughed and rubbed his neck. “Uh- yeah, cause you’re an easy target.”

“I was pretty sure i figured it out after the team saw you yesterday, but I asked Logan just to be sure.”

Virgil was now beet red in the face, and Roman would be lying if he said it wasn’t adorable.

“A-And that’d be?” He stammered.

Roman stepped much closer to Virgil. “You have a crush on me.”

Virgil’s eyes widened and he broke into incomprehensible stuttering.

“You gonna admit it?”

“Uh- there’s nothing to admit.” Virgil adverted his eyes as Roman loomed over him. They were against the wall now, Roman, much taller, practically pressing him there.

“You asked for this.”

Roman shot his hands to Virgil’s sides and began squeezing.

Virgil squealed and threw his head against the wall.

“SHIT! Nohohohoho- wahahahahait!”

“How could I not use your ticklishness right here? Now, you gonna admit it?” Roman smiled wide and true at Virgil’s adorable smile and bouncy giggling.

“Nonono- plehehehease! Sohohohomeone’s gohohonna cohohome ihin ahahahand seehehehehe!” 

It took a moment for Roman to respond. He was just soaking it in. Big bad Virgil bright red in the face smiling bright as the sun and giggling his little heart out…

“If you’re worried about that, you might wanna admit it soon… Just give it up, I know you do. And I might think you’re not too bad either…”

Virgil blinked and looked at Roman with shock.

Roman paused his fingers.

“Say it~”

Virgil swallowed and coughed. “I… I uh- might have a small… crush on you.”

Roman grinned wide as ever. Just hearing that made his heart soar. 

“I have a question for you, Virge.” He purred.

“W-What?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Virgil’s eyes widened as he tried to process what he was hearing.

“I need an answer.”

Virgil nodded.

The two met for a short kiss. It was sweet… but all too quick. Roman pulled away to scan Virgil’s face for any discomfort.

He was smiling… wide and true. 

“Can I kiss you ag-”

“Yes!” Virgil initiated this time. Both were ecstatic.

By the time he stopped, both were about to burst from excitement. 

Virgil steadied his smile back to his usual smirk. “’Bout time you picked up on the clues. Jeez, you can be so oblivious.”

Roman laughed and picked Virgil up, making him squeal. “How dare you talk to me that way. I demand consolation.”

Virgil tried keeping his usual smirk but it was too wobbly from giddiness. “And that would be?”

“Bestowing upon me the title of boyfriend!”

Virgil giggled. “You’re such a friggin’ dork. Yes I’ll be your boyfriend.”

…

“I demand a kiss!”

“And what will happen if I don’t?”

“You know what will happen!”

Logan rolled his eyes at the roaring footsteps and chorus of squeals and giggles. 

His brother came barreling in with Roman directly behind him who quickly tackled, pinned, and began viciously tickling his poor baby brother.

Well, ever since Roman did something about the crush, Logan didn’t get much peace.

But… it was pretty amazing seeing Virgil’s happier, giddier side more often which Roman was able to bring out quite frequently.

“Tickle tickle, my lovely Stormcloud!”

“Nahahaha! Stahahahahappit!”

Logan sighed.

Definitely less peaceful.


End file.
